telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Para volver a amar
"Para volver a amar" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Giselle González Salgado and Roberto Gómez Fernández for Televisa. It's a Mexican remake of 2008 Colombian telenovela 'El último matrimonio feliz'. The main stars are Rebecca Jones, Alejandra Barros, Nailea Norvind, Sophie Alexander, Zaide Silvia Gutiérrez and Africa Zavala. Synopsis The story revolves around the lives of six women who are facing the reality of their day to day life with their partners. The first woman is Antonia Palacios, a successful and respected woman, who is married to Patricio González. The couple has a daughter, Paola. Antonia works for Braulio Longoria's company, but when Paola has an accident, Antonia decides to resign and spend more time with her family. When Pao recovers, she and Patricio encourage Antonia to start her own real estate company. The second woman is Rosaura Perez, a secretary married to Rolando Salgar, a womanizing taxi driver. Rolando is having an affair with a younger woman, Mireya, and leaves Rosaura and their two children Cesar and Jenny. Rosaura starts working for Antonia's real estate company, and will try anything to get her husband back. Barbara Mantilla is the third woman who works for Antonia's real estate business. Behind the appearance of a happy woman, Barbara hides an intense frustration caused by Jaime Espinosa, a jealous and alcoholic husband who is physically abusive. Along with the couple lives his mother, Conchita Cabrera, a manipulative woman who tries to ruin Barbara's life and supports everything that Jaime does. Antonia soon discovers these problems and tries to help Barbara. Maite Duarte is a former client of Antonia who comes to work for Antonia's real estate company after she is let go from the company she worked before. Antonia realizes that Maite is an ambitious and neurotic woman who is determined to compete with her husband Jorge Casso for money. Maite begins a legal fight with him to get a divorce. Despite this, Antonia doesn't deny the opportunity to work and tries to help her. The fifth woman to join the company is Yorley Quiroga, who is weary of David Magaña, her slacker husband. David abandons his family to try his luck in the United States. Meanwhile Yorley falls in love with Leonardo Torres, but unfortunately for her, her daughter and David disagree with the relationship and try to break them up. Finally, the sixth story is that of Valeria Andrade, a socialite and fashion icon. Unbeknownst to society, she is a victim of psychological abuse by her husband, the respected businessman Braulio Longoria. Valeria has always had the idea that she is just a rag doll that Braulio bought from her mother, a prostitute who believed that Braulio would give a better life to her daughter and help her out financially. Unfortunately for him, his son Sebastian Longoria is rebellious and ignorant to the problems of his parents. Valeria soon joins Antonia's team. Antonia is proud of the assistance being given to the other women. All this changes when she develops breast cancer that begins to slowly break down her marriage when she tries to hide it. But despite all of this, Antonia is no longer the example to follow and changes the lives of all women who have come to her and gradually learns that there still is hope for love again. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'Matrimonios'. * Although the show wasn't a big hit for Televisa, it triumphed on TVyNovelas Award in 2011. It gained the award for best telenovela, along with other 6 awards. * Rebecca Jones and Alejandro Camacho were married in real life. They divorced in 2011 after the show ended. * Juan Carlos Barreto was praised for his role of the abusive husband Jaime Espinosa. He won the TVyNovelas Award for his role. * The show marks Jesús Ochoa's return to Televisa's telenovelas after 14 years of absence. The last one he did before transferring to TV Azteca was 1996 'Marisol'. * First Televisa telenovela for actor Alfonso Dosal (Sebastián) and actresses Sophie Alexander (Maite) who worked for TV Azteca from 2005-2008 and Lisset (Denisse) who worked for TV Azteca from 1999 to 2008. * First telenovela for actresses Danny Perea (Jennifer) and Thelma Madrigal (Paola). Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'El último matrimonio feliz', 2008 Colombian original telenovela, starring Alejandra Borrero and Ricardo Vélez. Category:2010 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas